The present invention is generally directed to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a foldable parallel bar apparatus for training, therapeutic, recreation, and other purposes.
The use of parallel bars in rehabilitative and physical therapy is vitally important in the healthcare profession. Parallel bars are used to provide patients with support while performing rehabilitative therapies to regain their strength, balance, range of motion, and independence. This rehabilitative therapy combines range of motion, muscle strengthening, and ambulatory exercises to counteract effects from being, for example, in a wheelchair for a sustained period of time or from prolonged bed rest and immobilization.
The overall market for rehabilitation and physical therapy products is one of fastest growing markets in the healthcare industry and is estimated at over $2 billion. The overall market has experienced significant growth over the last decade, which is expected to continue. In particular, equipment sales comprise two-thirds of the overall rehab and physical therapy market, and services represent the remaining third.
The conventional bar systems are either fixed to the ground, wall or even the ceiling, limiting the movement of the systems. In addition, current systems require dedicated space for the equipment.
Various examples of current systems are shown in U.S. Patents/Publication U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,330; 5,924,960, and US2004/0009845.